Kingdom Hearts 3 Key to Everything
by anime1lover
Summary: After an accident I wind up loosing not only my memories, but gaining dreams of a silver haired boy...how odd that I Kima Hearts have these weird dreams that I doodle about. XrevisedX
1. Pt 1: Falling down waking up

Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything (fanfic) Pt.1:

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from ( title: Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything

Chapter title: Falling down waking up...

Date originally started: June 11th, 2006

Date redone: December 15th, 2006

Disclaimer: This goes for all chapters I do not own it, though I wish I did I don't so would you mind not flaming me please? But I do own the character who will be known as Kima Hearts and eventually Kima Keyru Herata. I also own this story plot which is being revised, but kept the same the old mixed with the new. Hope you guys love it. Guess I'll find out thanks for reading and getting to know me.

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Yay!! This is the first time I've put a fanfic up here so I brought some friends from other stories of mine more like other character that are originally and only mine, but anyways. I brought to help work on the story they are pure fictional moments and no character was hurt in the making of this production._

**Demona:** _Sure that's what she tells ya at first then you get tortured and scarred for life in the end without even seeing it coming._

**Kima Hearts:** _Hey now!!_

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Too true remember the barney incident Demona?_

**Demona:** _I rather not...pretty_

**Kima Hearts:** _See my own characters are cruel to me no respect I tell ya!!_

**Boss:** _Get to work I don't get to boss you around every time you right a story for nothing._

**Kima Hearts:** _That there is my imaginary Boss gotta love him lol._

**Demona:** _I'm going to castrate you if you don't shut up!!_

**Boss:** _No threatening the power figure._

**Demona:** _Don't you mean the annoying figure?_

**Boss:** _Shut it pussycat._

**Demona:** _PUSSY CAT!! Why I outta..._

**Kima Hearts:** _And we're starting the story now so please read, review, and always enjoy!_

* * *

_**--KEY TO EVERYTHING--**_

**(By Kimberly Marie Higgs)(Me)**

**V 1)** _I was lost when I was sleeping _

_I was scared when I was dreaming _

_I was happy when I was alive _

_but now I'm all alone and I think I've just died _

_Tell me have you found what I lost so long ago _

_Can you help me save the feelings I want to show Can you find my--_

**Chorus:** _Key to my heart _

_where all my memories lie _

_Key to my dreams _

_where I have my undying goal _

_Key to my soul _

_Key to my everything_

**V 2)** _I was safe when I was here _

_I was awake when I accepted my fear _

_I was sad when you were away _

_but now that I've found you I'll be okay _

_Tell me do you know what is head of us all _

_Do you understand why I feel so big _

_when in reality I'm so small _

_Can you find my..._

_**((Chorus x2))**_

**Special Chorus:** _Key to my heart _

_will the path to my future will always start _

_Key to my life _

_the one I gave you my hope my light _

_Key to life _

_the one that I share with you side bye side _

_Key to my destiny _

_which is still moving still flowing still shaping _

_Key to my key to my _

_Key to my everything!_

* * *

_**------PART ONE: Falling down waking up...------**_

_**(Real world)**_

News Lady "Today's news it was a spur of cars, metal, and police sirens. When today a 17 year old girl was in a car accident along with her family. Her family came out surprisingly fine without a scratch, but as for the car and the girl they were both are severely damaged. The girl is lying in Saint Anthony's Hospital in a coma she seems to be sleeping and breathing fine."

**--Guy walks over to her and hands her a slip of paper she reads it and says suddenly in shock.--**

News Lady "This just in the family and doctor were all visiting the girl when suddenly she started to glow and disappear! Here's the video I'm about to show you. Where could she have gone!"

**-----The video showed a girl(me) with shoulder length black hair with two strips of blond in the front one on each side of my head, tan skin with loads of freckles, a calm face, and a beautiful figure. My body starts to glow then in a computer kind of way disappears into nothing leaving my family and the doctor in shock. Hi my name is...I don't remember anymore, but this is my story on how I wound up in another heart...-----**

* * *

_**(The void)**_

**Dark voice:** _Child do you know why I have taken you from your world?_

Me "No...who are you?...where am I?...is any of this real?"

**Dark voice:** _Don't ask so many questions...I need your heart it seems your the only one that can open Kingdom Hearts and give me the True Eternal. I'm just going to take something that will make you want to come to me._

Me "What do you mean...Kingdom Hearts...that's just a game...True Eternal..."

**---I was falling down as if I was falling from the sky floating somewhat my eyes were closed and it felt so cold and I felt so dead. What happened to me the last thing I remembered was being in the car...then oww!---**

**Dark voice:** _That is what I shall take your memories...each and every single one of them._

**Unknown--** **(out of nowhere)** No you won't. You will not in danger this girl like you have everyone else.

**Dark voice:** _Oh hello King nice to see you before all you worked for is lost to you again._

**Unknown--** Stop trying to go after it. Stop trying to corrupt the hearts with darkness.

**---They started fighting over my memories which looked oddly like picture photos. That like in tug a war you know when two people pull to hard the scatter every where eventually. That's what happened at that moment my memories scattered and started raining down into the void like shooting stars in a shower storm. That's when in a bright light the "King" sends me flying into a portal where I hit my head and black out. This is where my story truly begins---**

* * *

_**TWILIGHT TOWN**_

**--Knock knock--**

Woman "Sweaty Kima dear time to wake up your friends are here."

Me "Okay mom I'll be down in sec. I want my lunch ready what is it by the way?"

Mom "It's Wild Island Burgers like you requested."

Me "Yes I so rule!!"

**--Woman walks in she had down to her waist brown and blond striped hair that was very long all the way on the right side of her head, in the back, and short on the side stopping just below her left ear. She had one purple eye and one cat yellow eye. She was slim and slender like a cat, but her expressions were always caring and gentle. She stood there in the doorway looking at the doodles that covered the walls, the doors, books, and drawers plus the desk that Kima/me sat at.--**

Mom "You were dreaming again weren't you?"

Me _**changing the subject quickly**_ "I'll be down in a second mom okay I need to get dress do you mind?"

**---I watched her as she left the room then as soon as I heard the door shut and her head downstairs I sighed with a breath of relief. I was leaning in my chair with my head resting on the desk my arms dangling to the side. I sat up in my chair at my desk that I had been doodling on all night again. Now they start popping up like daisies 14 years later. Great what a life I had. I was drawing some people I saw in my dreams... which is odd I haven't had dreams since I was 3 years old. I stood up wearing nothing but a black strapless no wire frame bra and boxers that had smiles on them. I walked over to my closet and began tossing out my outfit...my outfit. So I got dressed in a pink, white, and yellow outfit that reminded me of someone I saw in my dreams that I called Dora because it rhymes with his real name that I can't remember. He wore long pants that stopped just above his ankles that the colors of it were yellow, black, red, and blue. My vest is the same design as his, but instead of a black shirt I wore a black halter strapless top underneath it. Around my neck was the necklace I had been wearing since birth. It was a chain of key like swords and a pendant of a heart that had a keyhole shaped in the center of it. Lastly I put on my white, black, and hot pink fingerless gloves on. But any who it's odd how I felt like I knew him yet I knew didn't. So I finished getting dressed when I put on my purple, pink, and white shoes that kind of looked like his as well. I prepared to meet Hayner, Pence, and Olette at the usual spot, but instead they were waiting for me downstairs. We had planned to go down to the beach today. I had my surf board downstairs and my swim accessories in my bag by my board. So I headed downstairs where they sat at the living room couch. That was just past the bar counter that went all the way round the kitchen area and had swinging doors where the counter ended.**

**I loved living here in Twilight Town, but sometimes I deep down feel like this isn't my hometown. I feel like sometimes I came from another place man that makes me sound like some alien. I stopped on the stairs to look at the picture of the guy who was my father he was a hard worker as a scientist till that is... he died...or did he. Whatever I've been dreaming too much lately. But I can't help it every time I fall asleep I end up dreaming of that guy with long silver hair and ice blue eyes. He's on my mind all the time that I go anywhere and everywhere. Hayner seems upset somehow when I tell him about it. I wonder why Olette says Hayner is just being a guy and that means guys usually don't talk about other guys in dreams let alone dreams at all. But sometimes I feel like she's hiding the same thing that Hayner is hiding. Oh well it must just be me. Well anyway I continued down stairs to start another wonderful morning in Twilight Town the home of the stars.---**

(End of Part one)

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Well that's the first chapter I hope I did well._

**Demona:** _I hope so too or else you'll make us look bad and where your characters your imagination._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _creator like creation almost like father like son._

**Boss:** _Who gives a bloody hell?_

**Kima Hearts:** _They insult me..._(cries)_...any who I'll see you guys later tell me what ya think._


	2. Pt 2:The light that connects us all

Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything (fanfic) Pt.2:

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from www kh vids . net (type it like an actual link)

Story title: Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything

Chapter title: The light that connects us all...

Date originally started: June 13th, 2006

Date redone: December 15th, 2006

Disclaimer: Read first post please. Thank you no flames please. Thanks again.

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Back again and for more so I wonder what everyone thought of the first chapter._

**Demona:** _Bored I bet all you did was get knocked out, disappear, doodle, and get dressed all the while pondering about your quaint little world._

**Kima Hearts:** _I hate you._

**Demona:** _I love you too creator-san._

**Boss:** _Get to work._

**Kima Hearts:** _All right all right keep your panties on princess._

**Boss:** _Kima...grrrr_

**Kima Hearts:** _Please read, review, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

**PART TWO:** **_The light that connects us all..._**

**---I came to the kitchen area and I was entering through the swinging doors when my mom shoved me back out. She turns to me and says.---**

Mom "Kima dear go sit with your friends I'll bring your lunch to you. Plus I'm trying to clean the kitchen I need as little people in here as possible. Sweaty you look pale are you okay? You did have those dreams again didn't you?"

Me "Nope...hey guys. How are you?"

**---I avoided the question by going over to couch and sitting down by Hayner and them. Hayner was the first one to smile at me as I leaned back into the couch and propped up my feet. I didn't notice but Olette kept making faces at Hayner to say something, but he signaled back that would be a bad. I had my eyes closed listening to the sounds of something far away.---**

Pence "Hey guys umm the food is done."

Me "Really! Yes Wild Island burgers with seaside specialty breakfast!"

Olette "Thank you Kima's mom."

Mom "No problem."

Hayner "After this let's hit the beach."

Me "Hell yah!"

**---Once we were done we headed out after I grabbed my stuff. I was the first one to tear out of the house and slam the door open. My mom cringed when I did. Olette walked up behind Hayner and said.---**

Olette "You know you should tell her."

Hayner "And ruin a good day at the beach."

Olette "You're afraid aren't you?"

Hayner "Remember when she told us about her famous dream guy?"

Olette _**looking up ahead at Kima and Pence**_ "Yah?"

Hayner "She said she felt connected to him, ya know in love with him, and that she was determined to find him?"

Olette "Yah, Hayner what are you getting at?"

**---They continued talking as we headed down the hill. Me and Pence were dodging crabs on the ground snapping at our heels. Hayner continued when he was sure we weren't listening to them.---**

Hayner "His name was Riku the name of Sora's friend when he was looking for him and crossed our paths. He's the guy she wants, him not me some Struggle fighter slash lazy ass guy who puts off homework till the last minute."

Olette "Oh Hayner..."

Hayner "That's why I can't tell her because she's already chosen a path I don't know I can follow. Plus she wouldn't want me anyway even though...I love her with all that I've got."

**---I stopped at the shoreline touching my feet into the waters edge and began to take off my outfit which underneath was my bikini swimsuit. Hayner stopped when he saw this. Then I pulled on my surfer protection suit I hooked my self to the board and laid down. Soon I began to paddle out I turned around and waved at the others. Suddenly at that moment a bright beam of light shot down into the water. I watched in amazement and shock because for some profound reason I couldn't look away. I suddenly heard someone's voice emanating from the beam of light.---**

Unknown "Riku! Kairi! Come let's hit the beach before it gets too crowded."

**---I suddenly had a vision I could see what was on the other side of the light. I saw him he was standing on the beach in his swim shorts looking out onto the ocean. His silver hair was blowing lightly in the wind that swept across the area and the light that sparkled as it lit up his crystal blue eyes. I knew at that moment it was him...the guy from my dreams. I started paddling towards it Hayner and them started calling out to me, but I couldn't hear them. Suddenly a big wave came and knocked me off my board. I started sinking to the floor and from where I could still see the light going out and as did my conscious. At that moment I felt more alone than I ever did in my whole life-**

* * *

_**((On the other side of the light))**_

Riku "Sora did you see that?"

Sora "Yah that was odd."

Kairi "Do you think the King knows about it?"

Sora "Who knows since I'm not the keyblade wielder anymore I wouldn't know."

**---They headed home, but Riku kept looking at the ocean wondering if the light would pop back up-**

* * *

_**((With Me))**_

**---I suddenly woke up on the beach choking up water and gasping in air. I looked up and I saw Hayner leaning over me looking at me worryingly. Olette and Pence sat on my left looking down at me concerned as well. I turned to Hayner and patted him on the shoulder as I sat up and said.---**

Me "Man was that a wave or what?"

Hayner "Yah, but let's go it's late."

Me "Man I was out that long damnit!"

Olette "Let's come back tomorrow we can leave our boards in the shack over there Pence's dad owns it. He won't mind if we use it as long as we don't forget to ask."

Pence "And I'll let him know tonight. Let's go it looks like it's going to storm."

Me "Okay let's thanks for giving me CPR Hayner."

Hayner _**blushing**_ "No prob."

**---I began walking up the hill as the others followed behind me. Later that night it started storming pretty badly. The wind was howling and the rain pouring heavily like a shower. I woke up during the night to the loud thunder and lightning outside my window. That's when I noticed the rising waters and that it was hell of a lot darker than it was before. I knew the shack was in danger so were all the houses near the shore. I got up and ran through town to the train station. When I rounded the corner there were these shadow creatures with round yellow eyes. One set of them looked like solid black little jokers and the others had knight like armor. I stepped back I had no clue what to do at that moment. Suddenly I had a vision again this time without the light. I saw the guy that the others had said was named Sora he held a key like sword and ever time he saw one of these he fought it. I had no clue what it meant, but at that moment I felt that is what I should do. So suddenly a key like sword popped up right in front of me and floated there as if waiting for me to touch it. So I grabbed it and that's when in a flash of movements and light they were defeated. I knew I had done the right thing. So I continued running towards the train station that is where I saw a fainted ghost like version of myself that was somewhat see through she was wearing an odd outfit.---**

Me "Hey! Wait what's your name? Please answer me."

**---She suddenly smiled at me at that moment and I felt like I new her more than I knew anything else in my life. Now that's freaky what's weirder is I think I know what's going to happen next.---**

(End of Part two)

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Well I'll stop for now I hope you guys enjoyed it._

**Demona:** _I bet they did you actually did something this time._

**Kima Hearts:** _I shall hurt you...very painfully._

**Demona:** _Sure sure that's nice any who time to go later folks._

**Kima Hearts:** _I'm not done talking to you._

**Demona:** _End_


	3. Pt 3:Where 1 door closes another1 opens

Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything (fanfic) Pt.3:

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from www kh vids . net (type like an actual link)

Story title: Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything

Chapter title: Where one door closes another one shall open...

Date originally started: June 16th, 2006

Date redone: December 15th, 2006

Disclaimer: Please read chapter one thanks.

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _And we're back._

**Demona:** _Oh to joy..._

**Kima Hearts:** _See what I work with?_

**Boss:** _Don't you mean what I work with?_

**Kima Hearts:** _Crap it's the boss..._

**Demona:** _May I say this sucks balls..._

**Boss:** _Let's just get started already._

**Kima Hearts:** _Alrighty then...please read, review, and as always enjoy!_

* * *

**PART THREE:** **_Where one door closes another one shall open..._**

**---The ghost like me stopped for a faint moment only to fade away when some people in white hoods with black thin lines on the hooded outfits that looked like spider thread. On their shoulder was (XlV) meaning 14 they looked towards me and waved their hands suddenly more of the shadowy things popped up along with some wispy like creatures. I stepped back and ran towards the train station. I got on and it seem to start automatically. It took me towards the beach where it finally stopped. I ran down to the beach to see the water disappearing into a black/purple holes in the sky that were sucking everything up. There were also holes on the ground sucking things down into them. Two of them had Olette and Pence, but the shack was destroyed. Suddenly I felt a jerk at my ankles and that's when I looked down to see I was being drawn into one of the holes. Then I heard a familiar voice say to me.---**

Hayner "Relax don't fight it. It won't hurt you. I promise you. We'll be safe together."

**---I turned to my left to see Hayner calmly standing there with a sad, dead, and cold expression on his face that was almost calm like he was enjoying it.---**

Me "Hay..Hayner? What do you mean by that? How can you say that? Who told you that?"

Hayner "They did."

**---The hooded people stood behind him as he too sank into one of the holes. I reached out for him in a vain attempt to get him out of it. When suddenly something hit me on the back of my head knocking me out cold. The next thing I know I'm waking up on what's left of Twilight Town. I rubbed the back of my head and said as I stood up.---**

Me "Owww... Where am I? What the hell happened?"

**---I heard this low growl behind me so I turned around to see this big shadowy thing that looked like a big shadow sorta with a big heart shaped hole in it's chest. I fell back onto my butt and started scooting back as far as I could till I felt the edge. I looked over to see well everything breaking up and disappearing into nothing.---**

Me "Well this is bad, but it could be worse."

**---The thing grabs me which makes me scream I turn around to face it's big yellow eyes.---**

Me "Well this is definitely worse and this is both very awkward and very scary."

**---Suddenly I had a vision of the same kid using the key sword to defeat this guy. So I made it appear in my hand and then I said.---**

Me "If he can do it so can I."

**---I hit the shadow right in the eye making him drop me. Then after a few more hits. The floating chunk of Twilight Town fell to pieces and as I as falling down. I saw what looked like a photograph floating by me. It was spinning at a angle but I grabbed it and that's where I had a different kind of vision---  
**

* * *

_**---Vision begin---**_

* * *

Unknown "I can't believe it no one came to my birthday...I hate this I hate me...I hate my life."

Unknown "It's okayI got you Mulan and Mulan 2. Let's go watch them"

* * *

_**---Vision end---**_

* * *

**---I blacked out again this time it was a lot less scarier than the first time. The next time when I woke up I was sitting on top of a dumpster and my head felt like a ton of bricks. I felt dizzy and I couldn't see straight suddenly I heard voices and I blacked out again. This time when I regain consciousness I was in a way different place than I was before. I was in palace bedroom. How I knew funny feeling and the very rich style to it. Suddenly the door opened up and I sat up at that sound. What entered was a woman that looked like a mouse and woman that looked like a duck. My jaw dropped and my right eye started twitching. Was this for real? Suddenly the mouse woman comes over to me with a green jar of liquid potion I think don't know. She looks at me and says kindly while gently patting my hand.---**

Mouse "My name is Queen Minnie and this is my servant, best friend, and advisor Nurse Daisy Duck. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Daisy "When Leon and Merlin found you in an alley in Traverse Town they weren't too sure if you were okay. But when they saw you holding the keyblade they knew to take you to us."

Me "So that's what they key sword thingy is."

Minnie "Yes it was helps balance all the worlds, but it seems you have the one my husband King Mickey use to have."

Daisy "Which means the other one is still out there. Do you think Sora..."

Me **_clutching my head when she said "Sora"_** "Oww!"

Minnie "You alright dear?"

Me "Yah it's just I feel like I knew him and yet I don't."

Minnie "I'll send Cid, Leon, and Yuffie to pick him up. We need him here anyways. Daisy will you do that for me? I'm going to take...what is your name dear?"

Me "My name is...Kima."

Minnie "I'm going to take Kima to go eat something."

Daisy "Sure thing I'll get Donald and Goofy to help me."

Minnie "That will be nice now come with me Kima."

**---I got up and followed her to the hugest dinning area I had ever seen I couldn't barely see the opposite wall. Damn that's big. She helped me sit down and then her and some maids that looked like catgirls with fairy wings went into the kitchen. I sat down as the exitted into the kitchen leaving me alone alone with my thoughts. I wonder if I'll ever meet my dream boy the one I'm searching for...I wonder how Hayner, Pence, and Olette are doing? I hope they're okay. Finally after what seemed like hours when suddenly I heard new voices coming from the door that I had entered. The door opens and comes through them the boy who was always in my dreams steps through followed by a red brown hair girl and finally the boy in my visions. Plus these two taller guys one had blond hair with goggles on his head the other had somewhat long dark brown hair and a scar across his face. Last a girl that looked way more hyper than a kid pent up on sugar.---**

Minnie "Oh it seems they have arrived sorry it took so long we were making enough for everyone."

**---At that moment I couldn't believe it almost. The guy I kept dreaming about, the guy I kept seeking out, the guy I wondered about... was right here in front of me. But I was frozen in my mind and in body even though there was hot food on the table. All I knew at that moment was I was glad to be alive...yet I felt I was only one step closer to being truly awakened. Odd?---**

(End of Part three)

* * *

**Demona:** _Hahaha you got stupefied by your crush hahahaha..._

**Kima Hearts:** _So at least mine is around..._

**Demona:** _That's not funny that hurts..._

**Boss:** _That was insensitive..._

**Sora:** _How cruel..._

**Munnkey:** _How mean you big meany..._

**Kima Hearts:** _Oh geez...okay while I have fun with the whinny pants I'll see ya guys later tell me what ya think._


	4. Pt 4:The journey that leads us no

Kingdom Hearts--Key to Everything (fanfic) Pt.4:

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from www . kh vids . net (type as an actual link)

Story title: Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything

Chapter title: The journey that leads to nowhere, but ends up in the greatest of somewhere else...

Disclaimer: Please refer to chapter one. Thank you and no flames please.

Date Originally started: June 18th, 2006

Date redone: December 17th, 2006

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Wow another chapter down._

**Demona:** _And so many more to go._

**Riku:** _I brought Chinese food and Taco Bell._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _Good I'm starving Boss is making_

**Sora:** _Where is the Boss by the way?_

**Kima Hearts:** _Watching Pinky and the Brain._

**Sora:** _What for?_

**Kima Hearts:** _He wants to be inspired._

**Riku:** _And how will watching that help._

**Kima Hearts:** _He believes it will give him better ideas on how to control._

**Demona:** _That's stupid._

**Kima Hearts:** _Let's get started before something happens. So please everyone read, review, and as always enjoy!! _

* * *

**PART FOUR:** _**The journey that leads to nowhere, but ends up in the greatest of somewhere else...**_

**---I sat there frozen like a block of ice when I saw him enter the room. My heart started pounding loudly in my head, my mind went blank, and my eyes were well locked on target. At that moment I stood up absent mindedly and well fell the floor embarrassingly. Man did I feel like a big idiot at that moment. My face started heating up I felt so stupid so I lowered my gaze. I had my head bent down and was blushing like mad with my face hidden from view. I couldn't bare to look up until someone said.---**

Unknown "Would you like some help up?"

**---Man when I looked up into his ice blue eyes I felt like well kissing him at that moment. Until Minnie said something snapping me out of my mind freeze.---**

Minnie "Riku this is Kima she is from Twilight Town Sora you, Riku, and Kairi have all been there before. She is from there."

Me "Hi...uh...uh nice to meet all of you."

Sora "It's great to meet you too Kima."

Kairi "Glad to meet you all."

Riku "Yah it's...really awesome."

Minnie "Is Mickey with you?"

Sora "No, but I got my keyblade. Weird I thought I wouldn't when they said someone new got a keyblade."

Minnie "Kima has Mickey's you have the one you've always been using."

Sora "Oh okay that explains that. Wait why does she have it?"

Me "You could say I know why, but I don't remember."

Riku "But that's confusing."

Me "I don't understand it really myself all I know is I kept having dreams of you, Sora, and everyone else for along time. I drew pictures of them when I was at home. It kept me up sometimes trying to figure out what it all meant. But I always felt drawn to you Riku."

Riku _**blushing**_ "Me?"

Me"Yah, anyways I think after we eat I need to start finding my friends."

Daisy "Queen Minnie! Queen Minnie! I just received something from Merlin."

Minnie "What is it?"

Daisy "It's the lost plans from Organization 13 for their younglings."

Me "Their what?"

**---Suddenly I had a vision of a girl with long down to her ankles white hair with what looked like blood spatters on her hair and ice blue eyes with pale white skin. She had the 14 symbol on her white hooded outfit and she looked no older than 7. She was holding a silver box with very scary and unreadable markings on it in black and red. Something was in side that box. Suddenly it's taken by some girl in an outfit angelic like, but sorta like mine. She destroyed the box over some infinite dimension hole that scattered the contents which were papers and stones into all the other worlds.---**

Riku **_lightly shaking my shoulders jolting me from the vision_** "Hey Kima are you okay? Say something."

Me **_wobbling slightly_** "Yah I'm fine just a little dizzy is all."

Riku "You sure?"

Me "Yah, Queen Minnie I think I saw something. I had another vision this time it told me something that I frankly don't quiet understand."

Minnie "What is it dear?"

Me "It seems that Organization 13 planned something before they went after Sora. They wrote it all down on papers and gave it to some girl with really..."

Daisy "Long white hair with what looks like splatters of blood and ice blue eyes that lit up hauntingly on her pale white skin?"

Me"Yah, how'd you know?"

Minnie **_looking worryingly at Daisy then to me_** "That's Pandora she was the most sinister and evilest of the younglings that were being trained for the back up and new organization. Organization 14 that would include some secret weapon and more powerful members called "dreamers". They aren't a good group."

Me"Yah she looked pretty scary."

Minnie "A dreamer is a dream with form. There are two types or dreamers the solid dreamers and the transcendent dreamers. Solid dreamers have a face of the person that dreamed them. Transcendent dreamers look like dusk, but with a more human solid look kind of like..."

Daisy "Kind of like a clay doll it has a form, but no face, no heart, no soul, only a dream. A kind of weak dream, but none the less a dream."

Leon "Oh I remember Mickey saying something about that. A solid dreamer is like a nobody born from a strong heart. A transcendent dreamer can be either a weak heart or a weak dream."

Sora "So why didn't we see them before?"

Riku "Good question."

Me "I know why, because they weren't ready yet. And they had bigger plans for them."

Riku "What would that be?"

Me "To find the True eternal which is where the greatest thing known to all the worlds is."

Minnie "The key to everything."

Sora and Riku **_at the same time sounding confuse_** "The key to everything?"

Minnie "It was a powerful key that was well what created all the worlds. It created pretty much everything. When the "beings" were done using it. They gave it to their most trusted friend Kingdom Hearts. She took it and hid it where no one would find it. Then she too disappeared without a trace."

Me "I don't know how I knew that, but I just do. That is what we have to find before they do. Plus the notes to Organization 14 and quick. Before they totally go into action."

Sora "Agreed."

Riku "Definitely."

Leon "No doubt."

Cid "About damn time."

Yuffie "Yay another adventure!"

Me "Then it's settled we're going to go find Pandora's box and the key to everything."

**---I looked at Riku who was surprisingly looking at me. I blushed and smiled then looked away quickly. I felt like a high school girl with a crush on the football captain...a complete utter dork. Well after that meeting we were all sent to our rooms. Man this is weird. I don't know what to do and yet I feel like I do. I can't believe I'm finally seeing him the guy in my dreams. But I have this odd and scary feeling my real dream is out there. What does this mean?---**

(End of Part Four)

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Well another one bites the dust._

**Demona:** _You make it sound as if someone died._

**Kima Hearts:** _Well no one did, did they?_

**Demona:** _No, but that's not very friendly._

**Boss:** _Kima...Demona...shut up._

**Kima Hearts:** _What!_

**Demona:** _Hey now..._

**Boss:** _Want to know what I'm doing tonight?_

**Demona:** _Not particularly, but go on..._

**Boss:** _I'm going to try and take over the world..._

**Kima Hearts:** _Oh god no..._

**Pooca:** _Pooca!!_


	5. Pt 5:Separation meets Whearts tempation

Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything (fanfic) Pt.5:

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts:: from www . kh-vids . net (type as an actual link)

Story title: Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything

Chapter title: Separation meets with hearts temptation

Date originally started: June 19th, 2006

Date redone: December 23rd, 2006

Disclaimer: Please read chapter one for disclaimer. It extends through all chapters of this story. Thank you for reading. No flames Merry Christmas.

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _Yay chapter five._

**Demona:** _Wonder what insane and psycological people we'll meet today? _

**Sora:** _Pray we meet none..._

**Kairi:** _Hey a package arrived for us today with no return adress._

**Kima Hearts:** _Wow how odd there isn't one anywhere on it._

**Riku:** _Well open the damn box already will ya?_

((We opened the box to see inside of it Chucky, three cabagepatch kids, and four puppets. Suddenly chucky sat up and said.))

**Chucky:** _Do you wanna play with me? Because I want to kill you._

**All:** Oh shit...

((We ran off in a mad scurry as the evil satanic toys chased us. This is so not what I wanted for christmas.))

**Boss:** _While my minions chase down the fools I'll announce todays story. Please read, review, and as always enjoy!! I sure am._

* * *

**PART FIVE:** _**Separation meets with hearts temptation...**_

**---We were taken down to the docking bay were Leon, Cid, Yuffie, Kairi, Sora would go one direction. Me, Daisy, Donald, Goofy, and Riku would go in the other. Minnie stood on the stairs with Pluto, Chip, and Dale to wave good-bye to us. I touched my chest for some reason I felt like something was going to happen. Riku looked at me puzzling I only shook my head like it was nothing. We got in and after blinking a light at the others good-bye we headed off. Chip and Dale told us to go to Ball Room Kingdom Cinderella's world. I've never met her, but Riku says he has and so did Sora. Well when we got there I have to say one thing. Damn the place is full of blue and white castles big, small, fat, or tall. It was weird and kool at the same time. We landed in a clearing and the first thing we did was head towards the big gathering crowd outside what seemed obviously was the main castle. It was the hugest of them all. When we got there everyone was in kind of plain outfits like fairytale style we felt quiet out of place if you know what I mean. Riku pulled me off to the side and said in a low voice.---**

Riku "We need to fit in to get in."

Me "Yah I know, but how?"

**---Man if I could tell you why my face was blushing so bad you would already know just from how close he was at the moment. Damn does he have to look this good this close? Why do I feel like I'm being watched...odd. But anyways we went into the ship and grabbed a digital clothes changer from Cid's storage compartment and we snuck into the hallway that led to the ballroom. Riku looked at me and then said.---**

Riku "Well lets get started we need to talk to Cinderella and find out what we should do here."

Sora "As well look out for clues to Organization 14."

All "Agreed."

_**((Somewhere in a dark dimension unknown to all))**_

**---Sitting in a throne made from corpses of fallen enemies sat a girl with long ghost white hair with what looked liked splatters of blood on her hair, ice blue eyes, and pale white skin. She sat there looking into a globe suddenly someone in a white hooded outfit came up to her and said.---**

Unknown "Pandora have you been keeping an eye on her?"

Pandora "Yes sir I have and it seems she is deciding to take us to it."

Unknown "Good job Pandora if you keep this up you can have your heart."

Pandora "I be so not pleased."

Unknown "Oh don't be rude."

Pandora "Sorry it's this nuisance of dreamer. It keeps trying to break free. I'm a dreamer too, but I have to have a dream of another to live and a nobody. How lame is that?"

Unknown "Just calm yourself we have a new member joining us."

Pandora "What? I mean who?"

Unknown "His name is Hayner and it seems you and him have a lot in common."

Pandora "Like what?"

Unknown "The needs for the same person."

Pandora _**getting up from her chair**_ "Your saying this guy has a crush on her aren't you? I knew it!!"

Unknown "He can help me get what I want."

Pandora "What is it that your after exactly?"

Unknown "The key to everything that lies inside the True Eternal. In order to find that I need to find out where Kingdom Hearts is. Oh sure that big door is Kingdom Hearts, but not the true Kingdom Hearts. Why would you call a door that leads to somewhere else the holding place for the greatest treasure on earth unless..."

Pandora "It was hidden somewhere else?"

Unknown _**pointing at her making her jump**_ "Exactly!! Which means she knows where it is."

Pandora "How she's just some girl from that weird place."

Unknown "But didn't you see her soul it had a light that was shining as bright as the sun the greatest of all stars. Which means she's one of them."

Pandora "The Creators..."

Unknown "Yes...which means she knows the true whereabouts to the real Kingdom Hearts where the True Eternal is which holds the Key to Everything."

**---Suddenly the rest of Organization 14 came in and sat in similar chairs as Pandora. She too retreated to her chair followed by the unknown who sat in a chair by Pandora that was actually seated somewhat higher than hers. All fourteen members were now present so then Unknown stepped down and forward then he said as he removed his hood. He had shoulder length blond hair, dark tan skin, and bright ever green eyes. He stood there looking about 19 years old he looked around at everyone as they too removed their hoods.---**

Unknown "Welcome everyone to the official meeting of Organization 14 we were founded in hopes to continue and evolve off of what Organization 13 had tried plus failed to do. My name is Chris I know that doesn't sound like a real name for a nobody. But trust me when I say I'm not exactly a nobody. I'm a dreamer filled with emotions and heart. I just need a body a nobody. But I found something far better a human body named Hayner. It seems he's in a state of shock so I think he'll be more than willing to help me and us."

Pandora "Alright once sec master since this is the first official gathering let us number off and give our names. In respect to you master."

Chris "Go ahead start with you Pandora proper to lead the way."

Pandora "With honor master. My number is number 2 my name is Pandora. I don't advise you mess with me."

Member 3 **(male)** "My number is 3 and my name is Felzan. I love puzzles, but I hope that doesn't confuse you."

Member 4 **(female)** "My number is 4 and my name Elonza. I love things that scare you so if you make me unhappy don't go to sleep tonight."

Member 5 **(female)** "My number is 5 and my name...is...is...Alyava. It's so nice to meet all of you I like plants especially the ones that bite."

Member 6 **(male)** "My number is 6 and my name is Drazan and let me say I hate people that smile. I plan to be whole, have my dream, and oh rule my own world."

Member 7 **(male)** "My number is 7 and my name is Daxtel. I like things icy cold so if I give you the cold shoulder get a heating pad. Haha."

Member 8 **(female)** "My number is 8 and my name is Rayba. I like riddles as much as like smiling."

Member 9 **(male)** "My number is 9 and my name is Jenzi. I like fire so I say to all that get in our way let em burn let em burn."

Member 10 **(male)** "My number is 10 and my name is Kaizen. I am your worst nightmare which is my ability."

* * *

**Kima Hearts:** _I hate toys I hate evil possed toys!!_

**Chucky:** _Come back cutey I just want to play with ya._

**Demona:** (finishing cutting the puppets and cabagepatches to pieces) _Man they are so annoying._

**Kairi:** _Damn evil dolls._

**Sora:** _I hate them they scare me._

**Riku:** _Honestly alot of things scare you Sora._

**Sora:** _Not true...okay alittle._

**Demona:** _Well let's end this we gotta go find Kima...she's lost again._

**All:** _See ya guys real soon. _


	6. Pt 6:Dancing a thin line photograph

Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything (fanfic) Pt.6: 

Fanfic: Kingdom Hearts

Author: Anime1lover aka Kima Hearts from (www. kh-vids. net) type it as an actuall link

Story title: Kingdom Hearts 3--Key to Everything

Chapter title: Dancing a thin line photograph of the past…

Date originally started: July 19th, 2006

Date redone: March 18th, 2007

Date finished: April 28th, 2007

Disclaimer: Read first chapter post please. Thank you no flames please. Thanks again.

* * *

**Boss:** _Awww a good day to be sitting here eating tea cakes and sipping tea quietly._

**Demona:** _Damnit Axel why the zuck you set my tail on fire. Damn you pyro man!!_

**Boss:** _Or….not._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _They're going to kill each other._

**Kima Hearts:** _My story!!_

**Sora:** _My hair!_

**Riku:** _My porn!!_

**Everyone but Riku:** _0.0 awkward silence_

**Riku:** _While everyone goes to gather their pitch forks and torches I'll say this. Please read, review and as always enjoy._

* * *

**PART SIX:** _**Dancing a thin line photograph of the past…**_

_**---With Organization 14----**_

Member 11 (male) "My number is 11 and my name is Kelzen. I like bombs and make things go boom."

Member 12 (female) "My number is 12 and my name is Elivia. I like cats and cutting things to pieces."

Member 13 (male) "My number is 13 and my name is Leonin. I like puppets and dancing so let's dance people."

Member 14 (female) "My number is 14 and my name is Nightengale. I control the night and all the illusions within it."

Chris "My number is 1 and my name is Chris. I like pain, stealing memories, and a girl named..."

_**...Kimberly.**_

* * *

_**((Oh just for the record since I couldn't put this in the last chapter. The descriptions of the Organization members excluding Pandora she's had her description twice now and Chris his was in the last chapter. Okay here we go.::))**_

**Pandora:** there is already a description of her in earlier chapters. Here it is again anyways: She has long down to her ankles white hair with what looked like blood spatters on her hair and ice blue eyes with pale white skin. She had the 14 symbol on her white hooded outfit and she looked no older than 7.

**Permethius:** he has do to his ankles lime green and black stripped hair with blood red eyes

**Elonza:** She has a very pale skin color and her eyes are a sickly yellow while her hair is the darkest thing on her it's olive green.

**Alyava:** She has this house garden like hair doo. It has green vines, rose Mary's, roses, holy leaves, and forget me nots. Her eyes are a sickly green and her skin is a light pale almost white green.

**Drazan:** He has long down to his waist blue and lime green striped hair with gray eyes.

**Daxtel:** He has light blue hair and ice gray blue eyes.

**Rayba:** She had purple hair with smilely hair clips all in her hair and a half face mask that was like a big joker grin. Her eyes were a bright cat yellow.

**Jenzi:** Has red, black and white flame like hair. He has purple eyes and loves to play around.

**Kaizen:** He has purple, black, and blood red striped hair, but his eyes are sewn shut. But when they are opened they are black with a continuous spiral of blood red.

**Kelzen:** He had while black hair that was steaming gray mist like he had stuck his finger in a socket and he had orange eyes.

**Elivia:** She has red, hot pink, and black striped hair. All over her skin were cuts and sewn up cuts. She had white and red outlined eyes.

**Leonin:** He looked like he was fashioned straight from a real puppet. His green, blue, and brown hair looked like wooden spool beads and his pink eyes looked like bubble gum.

**Nightengale:** She has long navy blue and blood read hair with lime green eyes.

**Chris:** He has shoulder length blond hair, dark tan skin, and bright ever green eyes.

((Hope that gives you a picture of what everyone looks like))

* * *

_**----With Me and Riku---**_

Me "What was that?"

Riku _**finishing the last touches to our outfits**_ "What was what?"

Me "I thought I heard my name or someone's name."

Donald "Sure it wasn't your imagination."

Goofy "Garsh Donald how can she call her own name in her dreams while she is awake?"

Donald "You don't know anything you big palooka."

Goofy "Yah hiyuck!!"

Daisy "You two stop that and come on we need to see Cinderella."

Me "Yah let's head out."

**We walked out into a big throne room where people were dancing. I stopped because I saw my ghost self again. Standing off in the hallway on my left. I ran off in my really long dress it was tight around my waist showing my every curve and it was light blue, silver, white, and had loads of bows plus ribbons on it. I had my hair braid and tied in three places with ribbons. I was also wearing my necklace never wanted to take it off. Around my neck was a necklace of a heart and within it a keyhole the chain links were shaped like miniature keyblades. I have no clue where I got it, but I feel it is very special to me. I stopped when she came to the end of the hallway where a weird painting hung of a girl that looked like Cinderella except she had brown and pinked striped hair with orange eyes. Below in gold it said "Heart of the world Ella...heart of purity." My ghost self touched it and smiled. Then she same to say to me as time stopped. How I knew this was I looked behind me when Riku had called my name. He was now slowing down with a look of fear on his face.**

Ghost me "I needed to stop time for a second. Look I'm on the run from someone you once knew. The only way for this to stop is for you to accept what you left behind."

Me "What do you mean accept what I left behind?"

**She started fading away and time soon as well began resuming. Riku was shaking my shoulders and I looked at him. I couldn't get what she said out of my head. He finally yells something at me that makes me look at him.**

Riku "If you don't tell me what's wrong I'm going to assume you stopped breathing and I'm going to give you CPR."

Me "Riku..."

Riku "Good your fine now what was that. One moment I see you standing there facing some ghost girl then your gone."

Me _**sounding irritated**_ "It was nothing..."

**I shoved him off and began walking back towards the ballroom doors where Goofy, Donald, and Daisy stood looking worryingly at me. I passed them into the ball room without a word. Riku chased after me wondering what he said to upset me. I was on the other side of the room. Suddenly a guy dressed in a white and black suit, with a matching top hat, and mask stepped towards me. He had shoulder length blond hair, dark tan skin, and bright ever green eyes. He bowed to me and said as he took my hand lightly kissing it even though it was gloved. Riku even though I didn't notice it actually growled with jealousy from that. My masked dancer said to me in a honey coated intoxicating voice as he looked me in the eyes.**

Masked man "My name is Christian and I saw you standing lonely over her so I took it upon myself to ask you to dance."

Me _**(blushing)**_ "My name is Kima and I would love to. I need to relieve my mind anyways."

Christian "Glad I can be of service."

**He took me out and we began dancing at that time I was focusing my attention on Christian who reminded me of someone. That I didn't know in my head anymore, but my heart has always known...odd... I suddenly saw a very sad Riku leaning against the wall with his left foot propped up and his head down. He was wearing a yellow, gold, and white dress suit and a mask to match it. I looked at him sadly feeling rude for running off, but suddenly I heard a loud rumble beneath my feet. I look towards the center of the floor where a girl in a pink, black, and purple dress stood next to a guy in a red, blue, and black outfit. Their eyes were glowing red as they suddenly merged together then separated transformed into beings in joker suits with yellow eyes like those...**

Me "Heartless dancers! Everyone get outta here!!"

**I screamed loudly at the people as I shooed them away. The two heartless dancers both wearing the original colors from their dancing outfits. They stood there as the smaller ones I saw in my home town began to appear around them. The girl heartless (pink, purple, and black) began to say to us.**

Girl heartless "We are heartless we serve our master...searching for hearts, nobodies...and dreamers..."

**She suddenly looked straight at me as she said that. I was actually scared of her. I suddenly felt someone's hand grab my right hand. I looked and it wasn't Christian it was...**

Me "Riku..."

Riku "Let's do this."

**Suddenly my dress started glowing white and it transformed into a fighting outfit with the same colors though. It also had heart, keyholes, and keyblade design patterns on it. I was holding my keyblade in my hand now that I knew what it was. I felt more connected and more safe. I looked towards the two dancer heartless and the smaller ones with a grin. Then I said to them as I charged forward.**

Me "My name is Kima Keyru Herata and I don't like you. You're endangering people and you are taking hearts, dreams, and nobodies. I don't know how I know this, but I do. Prepare yourself!!"

Guy _**heartless appearing beside the girl out of nowhere**_ "Tsk tsk tsk I wouldn't do that if I were you."

**Making me stop with what he said. He pulls up from a swirling hole in the ground a girl in a blue dress with a tiara on her head. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. Suddenly some guy in a really rich suit runs forward, but is stopped by Riku. The guy yells out from across the floor to the girl.**

Guy "Cinderella!!"

Me "Cinderella...No!!"

Riku "Let's fight them Kima."

Sora _**running in keyblade in hand**_ "Yah let's kick some heartless ass."

Kairi "I highly agree."

Donald "Wouldn't be here if it wasn't for this. Plus helping others."

Goofy "Hiyuck love making friends."

Leon "I agree let's make some magic and kick some serious heartless ass."

Cid "Got me some guns an' some bombs oh an' some shiny swords. Yep me pack."

Yuffie "Great Ninja Yuffie at your aid."

Daisy "I'll do what I can."

Riku "Ready Kima?"

**He had grabbed my hand for the second time making me blush again, but I kept my cool as I yelled out.**

Kima "Let's go!!"

**We all charged forward and started attacking heartless to get closer to Cinderella for Charming back there waiting for her safe return. I sliced one in half one was coming up behind me so Leon sliced it. I smiled and nodded to continue. Riku took 15 that surrounded him and Sora. They destroyed them quickly more came though. Suddenly transcendent dreamers and dusk nobodies started showing up. I'm guessing on a wild guess that Dancer Boy and Girl are the bosses of these small fries. While the others handled the small fries I ran forward towards the Dancers.**

Guy "No stop don't you care for her safety!!"

Me "More than you know!!!"

**My keyblade changed it became blue, white, silver, gold, and decorated with jewels plus small ribbons. I sliced down on them with my new keyblade making them let go of Cinderella who crawled back to the wall. A hole in the ground appeared that started sucking up the rest of the heartless, nobodies, and dreamers. Dust surrounded the center dance floor where I and the dancers use to stand. Riku ran forward and called my name.**

Riku "Kima!! Kima!! Answer me Kima! Damnit!!"

**Stepping out of a small crater in the floor and through the smoke. I came coughing and waving my arms in my face. I looked at them and said.**

Me "Yo!"

Sora "Hey look!!"

**A key whole with a shape of a heart around it started glowing around Cinderella's tiara which she took off and it began to float in the air. Sora nodded at me and me back at him so we both stepped forward. Then we flipped our keyblades and pointed them at it. We suddenly heard a clicking sound like from a lock then the tiara floated back down onto Cinderella's head where she stood by Charming.**

Cinderella "I'm sorry you guys had so much trouble. They were scary and since I couldn't fight them I didn't know what to do."

Charming "I'm just so glad she's safe. She's my wife, my love, and my life. I don't know what I do without her."

Me "My love my life..."

Riku "Kima..."

Me "Glad we could help. Call us if ya need us."

**As they waved goodbye we started to head back to our gummi. Suddenly Charming ran forward to me and said as he held out a photograph in his hand.**

Charming "For some reason I think this is yours."

Me "Mine..."

**I touched it and suddenly I had another memory flash back**

* * *

**Memory Begin::**

_Unknown "Hi my name is Zack what's yours?"_

_Unknown "My name is K... and it's nice to meet you."_

**Memory end:**

* * *

Riku _**catching me as I fainted to the ground**_ "Kima!! Kima!! Wake up." 

Kima snapping out of it "Oh I'm fine..." (he looks at me non-believingly) "Seriously now come on let's go."

**I stood up and acting silly to show I was fine. Then I climbed aboard followed by a still worried Riku who shut the door. We left, but I couldn't stop thinking I was getting closer to remembering what I left behind...**

((End of Part six see ya again soon tell me what ya think okay?))

* * *

**Demona:** _And that would be an interesting chapter._

**prettypinkninjagurl:** _I saw Riku get jealous it was so funny and cute._

**Kima Hearts:** _I don't know why he's getting jealous it's not like he likes me._

**Riku:** _He looks like he was going to molest your ass!! I swear he was._

**Sora:** _There there jealous Riku._

**Riku:** _I am so not jealous…..of that imposter!!_

**Demona:** _While Riku deals with his emotional issues let's end this chapter for now._

**Boss:** _I agree I'm hungry._

**Kima Hearts:** _See ya guys next time on KH3-Key to Everything!!_


End file.
